An Anniversary to Remember
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: HGSS One shot. Hermione visits Severus' grave almost a year after his death but she gets much more than she expected.


**An Anniversary to Remember**

When a year passed they all told me it was time to move on- that I had grieved for long enough.

Eternity wouldn't be long enough. He deserved so much more than my grief- he deserved my love and his life.

I could never bring him back but I would never stop visiting his grave. Never stop loving his memory.

When it would have been our one year anniversary, I went back to his grave. Not that that day was any different- I made a point of visiting once a week.

Little did I know that day would be very different indeed.

I kneeled down by his tombstone and laid down my flowers. As I bent my head to say a prayer, I frowned and looked up. Quietly, as if on a breeze, I heard his voice utter my name.

_Hermione, you're delusional. It's just the wind and your imagination. _I tried to tell myself nothing was different.

But something was.

The voice came again. Stronger, closer.

I closed my eyes. "Oh, Severus. Is your spirit restless? Are you as unhappy as I am?"

His tombstone didn't reply. But the voice came again.

"Hermione, I'm here."

"I know, Severus. You're in my heart every day."

"Hermione, I'm right here."

He sounded so close that my eyes filled with tears. Would the pain never end?

"I miss you Severus." My voice was quiet and laced with sadness.

"Don't be upset," the voice said, "I'm here."

I felt a breeze and my skin prickled with awareness. Was this a ghost? "Don't you haunt me enough Severus? Please, go back to where you came from."

"You don't really mean that."

Had I lost it? Had I grieved too much that I'd gone crazy?

"Look beside you Hermione."

"No… I don't want to see a ghost. Please go."

Suddenly the graveyard was silent and still once more. I looked beside me- there was nothing there.

"I love you Severus. I always will. But my friends are right. I have to stop missing you. I have to move on."

I stood up, took one last look at the tombstone, and walked away.

…………

But I couldn't stay away. I wanted to hear his voice again. At least that was something- some comfort. I would never be able to rest if I didn't go back and find out if it really was just my imagination or if… well, if it was something else.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about it. Would I just be opening up more wounds by going back and seeking him?

But I had told him to leave. Would he still be around? Was he even there to begin with?

Frustrated, confused, and apprehensive, I threw back the bed covers and apparated straight to his grave.

"Severus?" I called quietly.

Nothing.

"Severus please, are you here? Speak to me." I stated to panic but a moment later I heard a soft, "I'm here."

"Severus! I didn't mean what I said! I want your voice. I want anything I can get. I need you Severus." I could feel the pain rising up within me again. Was I just hurting myself more?

But the voice replied. "Then have me. Have all of me, Hermione."

I closed my eyes as he spoke my name. He always had me in the palm of his hand whenever he spoke my name in those deep sensuous tones. But why was I hearing this a year after his death in a cold, dark graveyard?

"Stop. Stop Severus. This is madness. You're dead." I sank down on my knees, trying to rationalize within my head.

"What if I said I wasn't dead?"

I gave a short laugh devoid of merriment. "I shouldn't have come. I'm only hurting myself more."

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to scare you."

"No…please. I should go. I-" But I couldn't move. I began crying. His voice was so soft in my ear.

"It's been so long, Hermione."

I nodded unable to even choke out a reply.

"I've missed you."

The tears caught in my throat. I wasn't doing either of us any favors by staying. I should just go back to bed. Besides, it was too cold to be out.

"You're shivering."

"Y-you can see me, but I can't-"

"You could see me." He interrupted me.

But I shook my head. Surely that was impossible. What ghastly sight would await my glance?

He continued talking to me. "If you only turn your head, Hermione, you could see me." There was almost a plea in his voice.

"I can't! Don't you understand? I can't." My abrupt anger ended in a heaving sob. I bent over my legs and cried a fresh stream of tears.

I heard him sigh. "You can have all of me Hermione."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm here. Beside you. Just turn your head."

"Please… don't do this to me."

"Hermione, don't be scared. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

I closed my eyes tight. Maybe I was going mad…

"I didn't die Hermione. I didn't-"

I shrieked. I could feel a hand on my shoulder.

Oh this was a nightmare. A cruel trick of nature or of my mind.

I looked up expecting…well, I didn't know exactly what to expect. But what I saw made me faint.

…………..

A strong scent burned my nostrils. My eyes flickered open.

Severus.

Surely I had died of madness in that cold unforgiving graveyard.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry. I tried to break it to you gently."

More madness. What was he saying? I couldn't process it.

While I was still trying to get my head around my thoughts I felt strong arms help me up. My eyes scanned my surroundings. I was still in the graveyard. I turned my head to the right.

Severus.

"I'm here, Hermione. I told you I was here." His face, weary and worn, gazed at me. "I never died. Don't you believe me?"

"No… no, I'm delusional."

"You're not Hermione. You're alive and I'm alive. Here- feel me." He gathered my hand in his. His tangible hand.

I looked up into his eyes. Two black orbs shined back at me.

_My husband. My darling Severus._

"It's a dream." I croaked.

"It's not. I had to run, Hermione. I had to escape. I had to…fake my death. I had to make it real, Hermione. I'm so sorry for the pain. I'm so sorry." His features frowned back at me, sadness in his eyes, his voice strained.

"So…you… you're not dead?"

"No."

"You're alive."

"Yes."

I tried to take all of this in. "And you're holding me."

"Yes."

"You're back?" Hope began to well up inside me.

Severus nodded and I felt my chest tighten.

But for once, it was okay. His arms were around me and his voice was in my ear.

I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes.

Finally, _finally_, I was alive again.

* * *

**Wow, so I had this in my notebook for a very long time and only just rediscovered it and decided to type it up. Of course, I chose typing this up instead of creating a brand new chapter for one of my other fics. Heh. But I figured I needed to give you guys something to tie you over until I do update my WIPs (which I hope will be very soon). **

**Hope you like this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
